Island Life
by Gabox15
Summary: Some people love to live the crowd life. Others prefer the "island life".


**Hey guys, it's Gabox15 bringing you my first-ever fic. I wanted it to be Total Drama because this is what I'll be writing on for the most part. Plus, I wanted it to be about Cody because he's my favorite TD character. I've been watching the series since the very beginning and over time this gap-toothed kid won me over every time he's on the screen. This fic here may not show him in the best light, but it's an idea I've had for a while (plus it's the very first fic I've ever finished) and I wanted to get it out of my system. So without further ado, I present to you my first ever fic (and one-shot):**

 **Island Life**

 **Disclaimer (I've seen a lot of writers do this so why not): I don't own anything except my OC Gabe (check bio) and any story I post here that is of my creation.**

* * *

Cody Anderson put his phone down, sighing for what could be the millionth time, or so he thinks. He hasn't brought himself to a stop or even bothered for a single moment to count the times he has breathed in and out because he is so bored to death his mind is literally blank.

Bored and depressed.

He feels he has been living through the same day over and over again. Monday through Friday, morning routine, sit at the one empty seat on the bus leftover (wherever that seat may be). Then, homeroom, same thing. Going through the same classes, sitting at the middle of the room, or wherever he feels comfortable; heck he could even sit on the floor and nobody would give a damn. For all he knows they could make fun of him.

Then, lunch break. Same table at the very back, ignoring the weird stares directed at him by the other teens (not that hard when you got nobody looking at you).

Dismissal time. Same route to his locker room, quietly packing up his stuff and calling it a day as he boards the school bus home.

Looking back at his time on the bus, Cody can vividly remember the scenery unfolding before him as he looks out from his bus seat's window. Sure, it's the same scenery day after day but still it is the only moment from the day he can ever feel at peace, not to mention the closest he has been to cracking a smile during the day.

Cody chuckled at the thought. You know your life is uneventful when your most cherished memory of the day consists of simply looking out the bus window towards the same scenery day after day ever since high school started.

It's not better when he sets foot home either. His parents are never there, so he has to fend off for himself for the rest of the day until they show up (if they even dare to, that is). Sometimes, his parents would work overnight or even end up spending the night on their office because of their tight schedule (or because they can't even feel bothered to attend to their only son's needs).

Again, the same routine every day after school. Cody trying to survive cooking his own food only for him to nearly burn the whole kitchen and end up ordering pizza (would his parents even care if he spent a few spare bucks on daily afternoon meals?), then homework, dinner, videogames (if he has time), and sleepy-time it is. Dream world, where crazy shenanigans Cody can hardly remember even seconds after waking up happen. Morning alarm sounds, repeat the exact same thing.

It's not rose-colored either on the weekends. You'd think Cody deserves a little something from anybody who even realizes he exists for making it through a whole week with a straight face. Heck, if he was given ten bucks for every time he's done that, who the hell knows how much money he'd have stored in those seemingly huge-on-the-inside, small-on-the-outside pockets of his **[1]**.

Cody would consider it his lucky day if somebody other than Sierra (around 100 messages per day) texted him. Whether it was something along the lines "I need your homework" or "let's play a videogame" or even "I'm bored, I'm raiding your house" he wouldn't give a damn.

Every Sunday night, Cody reflects on what could've been. What if he worked up the courage to attend one of Geoff's parties, or invited Noah or Harold over to play a game?

His endless thoughts eventually wore him down, and he eventually sank into the world of randomness that can only be described as his dreams.

His alarm woke him up, snatching him from the world of randomness and bringing him back to reality. Monday morning, another week begins, not expecting anything different.

Groundhog Day. Cody thought back to that movie he saw when he was six years old **[2]**. Rummaging through his dad's belongings, he stumbled upon a very peculiar VHS copy of the movie **[3]**. Curiosity getting over him, he went and watched it. Almost immediately, he found himself hooked into the movie, the main reason of course being the concept of time loop and reliving the same events every day seemingly forever (or at least until you found a way out of said time loop). Over time, it became one of Cody's favorite movies, especially now, as it was very relatable to his current high school situation. He felt he was trapped in a time loop, just like Phil Connors, the movie's main character. The main difference being that this time loop had been going on for who knows how long. Cody had all but given up hope to finding a way out of this "time loop" he felt was trapped in.

Remembering the movie and what Phil Connors had to do to escape the time loop, the thought of attempting the exact same thing had crossed Cody's mind countless times **[4]** , but every time it did, he dismissed it, as it would be impossible given his current social standing and his apparent lack of friends to hang around with.

He sulked at the thought. What does one like him need to do to get a little bit of attention around here (and I mean genuine attention, not "Sierra stalking him every chance she gets" type of attention)?

Cody wants to break down so hard every time that thought pops up, but he doesn't. Maybe it's because it's unnecessary, or because it would be pointless. Whatever the case, Cody can't shake off the thought that automatically pops into his mind like a giant cloud bubble.

Some people love to live the crowd life. Others prefer the "island life".

Island life. Not to be confused with isolation.

Cody gathers his thoughts. An island is a body surrounded by water (or social barriers in Cody's case). Fortunately enough, these barriers are not impenetrable, they can be easily teared apart, but only from the outside (similar to how boats and planes get to reach the island).

Deep down, Cody knows he is not alone. He is just surrounded by one-sided barriers that can only be opened from outside. Just because his family or everybody at school (not referring to them as "friends") don't give a damn about his existence, none of that means they will forget about him any time soon.

He is just an island surrounded by barriers. Outside of these barriers are the many groups of crowds.

No matter how lonely it may seem, he still exists because he has a place in the world.

Filled with a look of realization, Cody picks up his phone. Only ten minutes have passed and he already has 15 messages from Sierra. Cody shrugs it off and picks up where he left off: Instagram. A picture of Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay and Courtney pops up with the caption "Girls night out! #girlpower". Cody drops a like, though he takes a moment to admire his gothic crush's beautiful facial features, the dreaded thoughts of loneliness no longer haunting him.

Next picture, Izzy with Noah and Ezekiel. The crazy redhead had managed to upload a picture during what appeared to be a police chase: "Don't mind us, just another trip to the mall. Btw, can someone teach me how to #photoshop? Got a pair of party poopers in here #NoahAndZeke".

Cody couldn't help but laugh a little at the bookworm's misfortune, though he silently prayed the former homeschooled kid made it out alive **[5]**. Dropped another like.

Next picture, Duncan, Trent, Geoff and Owen throwing out a party because Geoff was in a good mood and he felt like celebrating it. Cody rolled his eyes. Another like.

Cody rapidly scrolled through the remaining pictures.

Justin and Alejandro modeling never-before-seen clothing (what else is new?), with Heather, Katie, Sadie and surprisingly vice-principal Blaineley in attendance. Liked.

Sierra and Beth on a sleepover. Cody hesitated about dropping a like since Sierra was in the picture. But once he saw it was Beth who uploaded it, no harm no foul.

Eva working out with Tyler and DJ. Cody had heard from one of the several pointless conversations back at school (and from one of Sierra's numerous texts) that Eva had taken the jock and the brickhouse under her wing. Liked.

Harold and LeShawna going out on a date. Cody couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over the success someone like Harold had getting himself a girlfriend. Nevertheless, he gave it a like. Deep down, he knew Harold and LeShawna were meant for each other **[6]**.

Cody sighed once again. But this time he was in a happier mood. Sure, everybody else was out having fun together and he was alone on a Friday night; but that didn't meant he couldn't have fun on his own.

Instantly, Cody shot up from his bed, leaving his phone to rest, and fired up his PS4, the urge to play videogames suddenly consuming him. As he grabbed his controller, a thought crossed him: _Never did the island life look so fun before_.

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 **[1] I find it amusing how Cody's pockets seem to have hammerspace properties (look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about, or watch Episode 8 of TDWT).**

 **[2] Groundhog Day is a 1993 movie starring Bill Murray as Phil Connors, a weatherman who gets caught in a time loop and is forced to relive the same day over and over again.**

 **[3] Shoutout to those who know what a VHS is (you can always look it up if you feel un-educated).**

 **[4] I won't spoil the movie's plot, you gotta watch the movie to understand what I'm talking about (or you can always PM me).**

 **[5] In case you didn't know, this is an AU where TD never happened featuring all 24 first-generation contestants (plus Blaineley as the vice-principal) in high school. Zeke is referred to as a "former homeschool" under the premise that he had been homeschooled up until middle school (8th grade).**

 **[6] Couldn't resist putting some shipping bias in here, but I love HaroldxLeShawna. The TD writers need to stop dancing around this and put some pencil into the future of this relationship (Are they still together? Are they not?). Gosh, this relationship needs a proper conclusion!**

* * *

 **And it's done. Beautiful!**

 **I'm so proud of myself. Took me just 3 hours to write and I think it turned out just fine (and writing is not what I'm known for in real life).**

 **Anyways, review if you liked, disliked and whatnot** **(constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated)** **. This is an open space, so feel free to "unleash your imagination"! (Okay, maybe I should stop...)**

 **Until next time, have a great life,**

 **-Gabox15**


End file.
